Gestos
by Girl in The Green Scarf Page
Summary: Num pedido silencioso ela olhou para o menino ao seu lado que sorria amigavelmente, o menino entendeu" ... "Ele olhou nos olhos dela e sorriu, ela podia ver nos olhos dele a mesma coisa, o mesmo sentimento." Shortfic/Universo Alternativo


**Gestos**

Lily saiu de casa naquela tarde por um impulso, o frio na pequena Belfast na Irlanda do Norte era terrível, não chegava a nevar, mas uma chuva fina e gelada começava a cair. Ela não sabia para onde seus pés a estavam levando, mas mesmo assim ela seguia pela chuva, sem preocupações, a chuva servia para lavar a dor que ela sentia, uma dor pior do que qualquer dor física. Seus pés de repente pararam, ela olhou em volta e pode ver que estava em um pequeno parquinho abandonado em um subúrbio. Ela deu um meio sorriso irônico e se aproximou dos bancos enferrujados. Foi aqui que ela o conheceu.

_Uma menininha de seus 5 anos estava sentada no balanço, ela tentava a todo custo balançar, mas suas perninhas eram curtas demais para alcançar o chão._

_- Você quer ajuda? – um menino, também com 5 anos, perguntava para ela._

_- Não, eu consigo – a menininha respondeu emburrada, um cachinho ruivo caía sobre seus olhos._

_Ela tentava e tentava, mas não conseguia. Num pedido silencioso ela olhou para o menino ao seu lado que sorria amigavelmente, o menino entendeu e começou a empurrar a menina no balanço, vendo um belo sorriso se formar nos lábios daquela pequena._

_- Meu nome é James, qual é o seu? – o menino perguntou._

_- Lily! – Uma das irmãs da menina gritava – vamos embora!_

_ A menina desceu do balanço e olhou para James._

_- Tchau James! – e ela saiu correndo de encontro as irmãs, 3 morenas, ela era a única ruiva._

_- Ei! – a menina parou ao ouvir o chamado, o menininho estava corado – Você pode vir brincar aqui amanhã?_

_ A menina sorriu, e foi assim desde sempre, eles nunca precisavam de palavras para se comunicar, eles entendiam um ao outro apenas por gestos._

Lily sentou no balanço, meio receosa, ele estava bem enferrujado. Seus pés tocaram na terra seca e começaram a dar impulso. A chuva começava a aumentar, suas roupas já estavam encharcadas, mas ela não ligava para o frio, nem para a gripe que viria no dia seguinte, ela só queria esquecer de tudo por pelo menos um momento. Ela olhou em volta e deu outro meio sorriso, ela realmente não conseguiria.

_- O que houve Lil? – James perguntava para ruiva que estava sentada num balanço olhando para o chão – Aquele Stuart fez alguma coisa que você não queria? – o rapaz falou com uma mágoa na voz, não queria que ela ficasse saindo com outros meninos que não fossem ele._

_A moça balançou a cabeça negativamente, ela olhava para os seus sapatos, não queria olhar para James, ele conseguiria ver o que ela sentia por um simples olhar, ela não queria que ele descobrisse sobre a paixão dela por ele. Foi por isso que ela havia saído correndo do seu baile de formatura, por não conseguiria mais enganar o maravilhoso rapaz que tinha sido o par dela._

_- Ei, olha pra mim – ele tentou pegar o queixo dela e virar sua cara para poder vê-la, mas ela se soltou – o que foi?_

_Ele tentou uma segunda vez e dessa vez a menina não conseguiu se soltar. Ele olhou nos olhos dela e sorriu, ela podia ver nos olhos dele a mesma coisa, o mesmo sentimento. Ele foi puxando o queixo dela para mais perto e ele juntou seus lábios em um simples beijo, mas que seria lembrado pelo dois pelo resto da vida deles._

Lily agora tinha lágrimas salgadas se misturando a chuva, agora forte. Ela não conseguia esquecê-lo de jeito nenhum. Ela andou até a calçada, se encostou em um poste de luz e ficou olhando sua antiga rua. Ela tentava esquecer, tentava apagar de sua mente, mas era como se ela tentasse esquecer como respirar, ela simplesmente não conseguia, não podia. As lembranças passavam por sua cabeça sem trégua, as lágrimas continuavam a cair.

_- LIL! LILY, ESPERA! – James gritava correndo atrás da mulher._

_- Me solta James! – ela tentava se soltar – não quero mais te ver! Se você quer ir pra Dublin e jogar fora tudo o que agente já teve, pode ir, mas me deixa aqui, por favor, me deixa sozinha._

_Ela não olhava para ele, ela queria que ele levasse ela junto, mas ela seria um estorvo na vida dele, ela sabia disso, e ela não podia deixar o emprego dela, a vida dela._

_- Você não vai nem olhar para mim? – Ele perguntou magoado, ela negou – Depois não fale que eu não tentei Lil – e com um suspiro frustrado falou pela última vez - Eu te amo._

_E falando isso ele foi embora. Embora para não voltar ficou lá, chorando, encostada no poste, na frente velho parquinho._

E ali estava ela, nos seus 35 anos, chorando que nem uma criança, de baixo de uma chuva torrencial, encostada no mesmo poste, na frente do mesmo parquinho, lembrando que ela tinha sido uma idiota por não ter olhado para James 5 anos atrás,ela sabia que ele veria que ela não queria que ele fosse e ele ficaria, mas não, ela teve que mandar ele embora.

- Lil.

Olhou para o lado, não podia ser, ela já estava com febre por causa da chuva, estava delirando, ele não poderia estar ali. Ela fechou os olhos forte ficou assim por um tempo, até sentir uma mão fazendo carinho em seu rosto, ela abriu os olhos, ele estava ali, realmente ali. A chuva ia parando aos poucos, ela olhou diretamente nos olhos dele, e ela sabia, ele estava ali para levá-la, e ele sabia, que ela iria.


End file.
